This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for expanding wellbore tubular members, such as casing, liners, and the like. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for expanding a first section of expandable tubular to an inside diameter that allows a second section of expandable tubular and expansion assembly to pass through the previously expanded section and then be expanded to the same inside diameter.
In the oil and gas industry, expandable tubing is often used for casing, liners and the like. To create a casing, for example, a tubular member is installed in a wellbore and subsequently expanded by displacing an expansion cone through the tubular member. The expansion cone may be pushed or pulled using mechanical means, such as by a support tubular coupled thereto, or driven by hydraulic pressure. As the expansion cone is displaced axially within the tubular member, the expansion cone imparts radial force to the inner surface of the tubular member. In response to the radial force, the tubular member plastically deforms, thereby permanently increasing both its inner and outer diameters. In other words, the tubular member expands radially. Expandable tubulars may also be used to repair, seal, or remediate existing casing that has been perforated, parted, corroded, or otherwise damaged since installation.
In certain application, it may be desirable to install a series of expanded tubular sections having the same inside diameter. Many prior art expansion systems are sized so that the maximum diameter of the expansion system in a running configuration, together with a new tubular to be expanded, is too large to pass through a previously expanded tubular section and a smaller diameter system has to be used.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for methods and apparatus for expansion systems and methods that overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.